deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrPacheco101/Venom(Eddie Brock) vs. The Guyver(Sho Fukamachi)
Round 2: Spawn destroyed Devilman with a 2 vote winning streak Venom: an alien symbiote whos obession is to destroy Spiderman vs The Guyver: an alien made weapon used by one man to take down the Zoanoid Empire Who is Deadliest !? Vs. Origin Venom: Secret Wars # 8 Guyver: Bio Booster Armor Guyver vol. 1 Link Venom:http://marvel.wikia.com/Edward_Brock_(Earth-616) Guyver:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bio_Booster_Armor_Guyver Weapon Status: Venom The Guyver Weapon Showcase Venom venom-mp.gif|his fists venom-special4.gif venom-c3.gif|poisonous bite venom13.gif|Webbing The Guyver Vibration_swords.jpg|High Frequency Vibration Sword Sonic_emitters.jpg|Sonic Emitters Head_beam.jpg|Head Beams Mega_smasher.jpg|Mega Smasher The Battle In the Heart of New York City Sho Fukamachi is taking a shortcut through the alleyway on his way home, but unbenohest to him he secretly being stalked by Venom camouflaged within the wall. Venom then gets closer to Sho and jumps towards him; Sho then sees a black blur coming towards him and dodges, he then transforms to the Guyver and readys himself for Venoms next move as he gets up.Venom then charges at Sho and tries to land a right hook, Sho dodges the attack then unsheaths his frequency swords and slashes Venoms arm; Venom grabs his arm and howls in pain venom then unleashes a black goop on the ground. the black goop then races towards Sho and expands trapping him in a black blanket of death. As the Black blanket began to enclose Sho, the Guyver's mouth piece opens and unleashes the Sonic Emmiters that sends a huge soundwave destrpying the black goop and hitting Venom where it hears. Venom holds his head in agony as he cannot bear the pain,Venom then puts his arm in Sho direction and shoots his webbing hitting him in the face; sho tries to get the webbing out of his face, but is dragged by Venom towards his doom. Venom sees a red blotch appearing in Shos face and BOOM!!! the blast destroyes the webbing and hits Venom square in the chest, Venom holds his chest in pain and retreats further down the alleyway. Sho pursues Venom further down, but hits a dead end with Venom nowhere insight; Knowing this might be a trap sho readys himself for any of Venoms attacks. Venom then decamouflaged himself and jumps behind Sho and bites him in the right shoulder; the bite proved useless as it didnt even chink the Guyvers armor. Sho grabbed Venom from behind and threw him at the wall, his chest plate opens, then particles began to form and unleashes his signature move The Mega-Smasher. The Blast hits Venom directly causing a huge crater to form then smoke appears, sho walks towards the sight of the blast and sees Venoms host Eddie Brock naked,mangled body followed by black goop spread everywhere, not moving. Sho then de-transforms and walks away. Winner: The Guyver: even Venom proved to be a fearsome opponent, The Guyvers sonic emmiters and head beam brought Venom down to the ground. Next Match-up: The Grifte'''r: killer assasin turned superhero vs. '''Vash the Stampede: The $ 60,000,000,000 Wanted man Category:Blog posts